paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP5: Quick as Lightning
Heyo! Welcome to the 5th Episode of Black Arrow and The Great 8! I hope you enjoy! ''Episode Info'' Young Heroine Speedster, Dani Foxx, travels to the island Black Arrow and Grey were transported to, to save them both, but can she handle the trouble that is awaiting her..? ''Episode'' Fast Fox was running along the pacific Ocean waters, she took a look at her Communicator to check to see if she was running the right way, the little screen was right, she was going the right way. "Okay guys, jusr hold on, i'll be there in a jiffy!" She then ran a little quicker, leaving a trail of rising water behind her.. Black Arrow and Grey were walking around the island, this looked like an ordinary island, but, it wasn't Black Arrow had the same feeling about it.. "...Something isn't right about this place.. we need to hurry and get out of here.." "But, how Arrow, we can't fly off of here, our Friends can't hear us, just face it, we're done for.." Grey said sighing, Black Arrow looked at him "Wow, you are pathetic, there's always a way. We just have to figure out or find that way to get out if here." She said walking a bit more, Grey rolled his eyes and followed her. "I feel like we need to find out what's going on this island before we leave, i feel like something big is going on here.." Black Arrow said grabbing a regular Arrow from her carrier and proceeded walking... Fast-Fox was still running along the ocean waters, she picked her communicator and tried to call Grey. "Grey? Grey this is Fast-Fox do you read me?" She said into the communicator, there was no response, but she was almost at the island, she should have picked up a connection.. "Dang it.. something doesn't feel right about this-" *''BOOM'' A Large explosion occured on the island, Fast-Fox's eyes widened in shock, she gasped as well. "NO!" She then dashed as quick as she could until she dashed unto the beach of the island, there was a huge smoke cloud on the other side. "I gotta find then before it's too lat-" a small round object rolled by her foot, she looked at it curiously, she picked it up and turned it over, it showed 00:05 on it, it then counted down to 4, she quickly knew that it was a bomb and she threw it as far as she could over the Sea, it exploded, it was a huge explosion too.. "I could've died..! i gotta hurry up and find Black Arrow and Grey.. i hope they're alright.." She then dashed off into the palm trees, she started to search for her friends.. *''Meanwhile with Black Arrow and Grey, they were near the scene of the explosion they were surrounded by Smoke, When the Explosion occured, Black Arrow had got down, Grey was nowhere in sight..'' "Grey..!? *Cough* where did you go??" She had stood up and walked around in the smoke, she still had her Arrow ready to shoot, she walked about cautiously.. until. "Drop the weapon, NOW!" a Voice told her, she then saw numerous lights appear around her, they were flashlights, she then heard sounds of Guns cocking, she saw silhouettes of men aiming at her, she cursed to herself. "What if i don't put my weapon down? What are you going to do!? Huh?!" She asked aggressively. "Your friend, no, friends will both die.. your speedster friend came here not too long ago, Arrow.. now Drop the weapon.. and surrender." The gunman said. Black Arrow was quite suprised to hear that Dani just might be on this Island, she was a bit worried too, so, in order for her Comrades not to get hurt, she took of her Arrow carrier and she dropped her Bow and Arrow. "Good, Havoc will be pleased to see this one in chains, get her." Then someone came behind her and knocked her out in the back of the head.. Fast-Fox was walking around the island, trying to see where her friends were, she looked about almost everywhere, but, she couldn't find them.. but, in the distance, she saw a Small warehouse-like building, and she saw numerous Dog, Wolves, and Foxes in Blue uniforms guarding it, they looked like they worked for Havoc, Fast-Fox was quite surprised to not see Fox-bots around. "Riley and Kent must be in that warehouse.. i got to get to them, but, i can't get spotted.." She then pressed a button on her suit which made it turn Black, he suit was not in stealth mode, she then swiftly zoomed through the trees and passed many guaurds.. she proceeded to make her way towards the warehouse, but, to her dismay, someone had spotted her, and they alerted the others inside. Inside the ware house Grey was tied up with a special rope that with his superstrength he couldn't break, he was beating beated with a crowbar by a Fox guard, and he was enjoying beating the teen hero. Clank! Grey was hit hard across the face with the crowboar, he was sent unto the ground, he had bruises in some places due to the torture, the guard chuckled at the Wolf's dismay. "Man, i don't know about you, but i am enjoying beating the life outta you!" He then kicked Grey in his gut whike he was down, Earning a pain Groaned from the wolf. "Y-You all work for Havoc, don't you..?" He asked the guard. "Well, yeah we do, and he said he only wants the arrkw chick, meaning we can do whatever we like with you and the Speed chick." He said grinning, Grey's eyes widened. "Fast-Fox is here!? Oh no.. don't you hurt either of them!" "Or what tough guy? you cant break free or fly away! thanks to our little serum we put in you whike you were out cold earlier.. so you're helpless right now.." He then swung the crowbar at Grey's side, hitting him hard, Grey screamed in utter pain.. Black Arrow was put in another room, a white room in fact, she didn't get tied up, the guard shut the door behind her, she looked at one Wolf-Guard with utter hatred through the window of the door. "When i get out of here, i'm going to snap your neck." She said glaring at him, the guard smirked. "Cute, but without you're little toys, you're pretty muc-" "I don't need my Bow and Arrows to take any of you down! You better Pray that i don't get out of here.." She then backed away from the door and sat in a seat in the corner, she then started to think of a plan.. she actally managed to scare the tough guard a bit. Fast-Fox had found a way inside via Air duct, she got out of the Air Vent and into a Dark room.. "Man, this place is creepy, i need to hurry up and find-" and all of a sudden as if on cue, a Spotlight shined on a Battered and Bruised Grey, he was lying on his side and he was groaning. "G-Grey!" She quickly ran up to her friend/leader, and she sat him up, "Are you okay!? God, what did they do to you..?" "Listen, you need to go get help.." He said looking at Dani, "You need to go, now!!" "No! i'm not leaving you or Arrow here!! i need to get you out of here!" "Fox, this is a-" and all of a sudden, She was grabbed from behind by a Wolf-guard, she then elbowed the guard in the side, hard, he let her ho, she then turned around and punched the guard in his face, sending him flying back. "-Trap.." She finished as the light shut on, she was surrounded by Hundreds of guards, all of then had guns, bombs, and other dangerous weapons, Dani nervously looked around at the guards. "You're outnumbered, Fox, you should just surrender while you have the chance!" one guard yelled, She then scowled. "Well, if you want me to surrender, you're gonna have to catch me first!" She then Grabbed Grey and slung him over her shoulder, every guard then started to shoot at her, she then dashed off, the guards missing her. "I got to get Grey to safety and get Black Arrow out of Captivity.." She said to herlsef, she dashed out of the ware out in a blue and ran to the Beach of the island, she sat Grey down on the sand and she luckily gotthe rope off of him. "Ugh.. thanks Dani.. that guadmrd really did a number on me.. there's hundreds of Guards in ther Dani, you can't take them all of them on by yourself-" "Dude, i can try, besides, Riley needs me. and i can't let her sit in there and Rot." She then tossed him a pill out of her pocket. "Here, this shoukd helo you feel better, i'll be back kent." and with that, she Dashed off again to save Black Arrow, leaving Grey sitting on the beach, he sighed.. "Stay safe Dani.." Episode End Drama Category:Episode Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillians Category:Action Category:Teenagers